powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mako Shiraishi
"Shinken Pink! Shiraishi Mako!" "The Same! Pink! Shiraishi Mako!" "Super Shinken Pink! Going Forth!" is is of the Shinkengers. She serves in the next generation after her mother. Biography Shinkenger As a child, Mako was seemingly abandoned by her mother and father, shortly after the battle against Dokoku Chimatsuri. Heartbroken, the tearful Mako attempts to go after her parents as her father wheels her mother (now a paraplegic) away, but is quickly left behind. She was left in the care of her grandmother where she remained and trained to become a Samurai. When Dokoku and the Ayakashi emerged from the Sanzu River with the intention to flood the earth, Mako and the other four Shinkengers are called to the side of the eighteenth head of the Shiba House, Takeru Shiba. Unlike Ryunosuke Ikenami and Kotoha Hanaori, both she and Chiaki Tani were light on their Samurai training, but Mako proved to be slightly more diligent in her studies as opposed to Chiaki, the weakest of the five. While she did not share Ryunosuke's passion to serve Takeru without question, she did not outright dismiss him and kept her opinion of Takeru neutral. Mako is a sweet and kindhearted young woman who fights for her ideals. She loves children and works at a kindergarten, perhaps to spare them of the stigma of loneliness created momentary absence of their parents. When faced with "broken" or "sad" individuals, she wishes immediately to help them through their pain; as an example, she dislikes venerable men as she unable to resist the desire to "fix" them. However, once their problems are solved, she looks down on their sentimental behavior as annoying. For all of Mako's skills, she is a terrible cook; one of her dishes rendered Takeru unconscious and, save for Kotoha, who looks up to her, the entire Shiba household becomes panicked whenever she decides to do the cooking. Once she discovers their opinion of her cooking, Mako takes it upon herself sample her own cooking and admits she has room for improvement. When Kotaha is injured by Dayuu Usukawa, Mako decided to give up on cooking, believing it made her careless of their situation with the Gedoshu. Jii, however, refused to allow her give up, stating that she would become "inflexible" without it to differentiate herself. Sometime later her father, Mamoru, reappears and asks her to join him and her mother in Hawaii. His appearance prompts questions from the others about her life prior to their time together; Mako explains, without hesitation, what happened between herself and her parents when she was a child and is clearly still hurt by the memory of it. Her father continues to insist that she leave Japan and come to Hawaii, and though she hesitated, Mako refused to give up on her life as a Samurai. Upon his departure, she asked why her mother did not follow him to Japan. Mamoru explained that it was never their intention to abandon her, but given her mother's present state of mind, they chose to leave her in the able care of her grandmother. Mako's understanding of their actions is brought to full circle when her mother finally appears at the airport and reaffirms Mamoru's explanation. Kyoko apologizes for leaving her and the two reconcile in a moment of tears. After Doukoku's final defeat, Mako decides to move to Hawaii to be with her parents, but continues to join the Shinkenger when needed. As Shinken Pink, she was associated to the element of sky and uses wind-based attacks to defeat or ward off her foes. Like the others, Mako can use the Inroumaru to become Super Shinken Pink. With the Shodo Phone, she uses the power of her kanji, to perform the Sky Dance Attack, Heaven and Earth Attack with Shinken Yellow, Whole Sky Impact and the Genuine Heaven Storm with the InrouMaru. Goseiger vs. Shinkenger To be added Gokaiger Months after wiping out the last of the Gedoushu, Mako fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders, Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them and he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Mako and her teammates received their keys allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Go-Ongers, Gorengers (bar Akarenger), and Goseigers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Mako, alongside her team (Shinken Gold and Princess Shinken Red were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Ironically, the Shinkengers were acquainted with the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker, Tsukasa Kadoya, also known as Kamen Rider Decade, having encountered him before when he visited their world. Super Hero Taisen Z The five-man Shinkenger team was part of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and that came to assist the Sentai and Riders of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, the Shinkengers appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Shinken Pink appears with her team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Shinken Pink , she is the . Origami *Kame Origami Arsenal *Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone *Secret Disks *Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ** Heaven Fan *Secret Analysis Case Inromaru (not in use) - Super = As , she is the and can use the Inromaru by itself to become . Origami *Kame Origami Arsenal * Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone * Secret Disks * Super Shinkenmaru ** Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru *** Heaven Fan ** Secret Analysis Case Inromaru *** Super Shinken Pink - Forest Animal= This form of Shinken Pink appeared in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Returns: Special Act when the Shinkengers became the "Forest Animal Sentai Shinkenger" within Ryunosuke's revolving lantern illusion. *The eyes and shell that Mako wears while as the "Shinken Pink Turtle" are similar to those of the turtle costume she wore in Act 13. }} Ranger Key The is Mako Shiraishi's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Shinken Pink Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as Shinken Pink. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers in their fight with Action Commander Shikabanen and his Zangyack force. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers in their fight with Deratsueigar of the Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers to take down Action Commander Osogain's Zugormin. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Mako received her key and became Shinken Pink once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Mako Shiraishi is portrayed by . As Shinken Pink, her suit actor was , her sub was . Notes *Mako shares her surname with Kensaku Shiraishi (Battle Cossack) in Battle Fever J. *Like her Samurai ''counterpart Mia, they are terrible cooks. *Mako barely appears in the ''Super Samurai episode "Trickster Treat", blurred out in place of her counterpart Mia Watanabe during her segment of "Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Returns". See Also Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Shinkengers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Wind-elemental Ranger